Speak of the Devil
by Winged Knight
Summary: And he shall appear. It might have been a good idea to take those words to heart, Homura.
1. Chapter 1

I looked down at the city of Mitakihara from high above atop the cliff, lounging in my chair. It was something I did most every night, waiting for the morning to begin, waiting to spend another day with Madoka. I would also spend time with Sayaka, Kyouko and Mami, of course. But it was for Madoka, sleeping peacefully in the city below, that I truly waited.

That wasn't something I needed to do anymore, sleeping. I didn't need much of anything, now. My body ran itself perfectly without rest or sustenance, and I did not want to indulge in unnecessary things. It was a waste of time.

And, though I did not like to admit it, a small part of me feared that if I did indulge in the luxury of sleep I would lapse in my duties. That Madoka would awaken to her greater self, and I would lose her again. And that was something I could not allow. Because then Madoka would no longer be happy, she would no longer be safe.

So I sat high above, admiring Mitakihara. Although, in truth, I only half paid attention to it. There was only so much someone could stay distracted by city lights. But it was a way to pass the time, so I did. And in its own way, it was peaceful and relaxing.

It was a shame that other things decided to intrude on my meditations.

"You can still end this, Homura Akemi," came the voice of the small, broken thing at my feet. I looked down at it and sneered. "You can cease your influence on reality and-"

It stopped talking when I slammed my foot down on its back, eliciting a squeal of pain from the creature.

"I did not give you permission to speak, Incubator," I said coldly. I had no sympathy for the monster's ragged appearance. This was everything it deserved. Less, even. "You will be silent unless given permission otherwise."

I didn't need to be more explicit in my threat. The hateful little thing knew what I would do to it. I had made the specifics of our relationship perfectly clear after assuming this latest aspect of my duty. I was the master now, and it was nothing but the lowest of servants.

I briefly wondered how long ago it had been since I had taken hold of the universe and finally made it fair. Had it been yesterday, or perhaps the day before? Had it been a year or a decade, or maybe centuries since I had taken Madoka's power and directed it toward her own protection? I could no longer tell.

But that didn't really matter.

I stood up, hit by a sudden whimsy, and began to dance. I twirled around both my chair and the Incubator, who shivered whenever I came close. I grinned at that, though it was a hollow thing. I didn't derive much pleasure from the creature's torment, not anymore. Rarely were my nights filled with joy as I waited. Only the day brought me comfort, for it was then I could be with Madoka again.

Madoka, her gentle heart shone so brightly. She was so beautiful and so strong, even despite all her insecurities and her shyness. No, it was because she was shy and insecure that her kindness was all the more meaningful.

It was no surprise that she had done what she had, becoming the Law of Cycles. And though I had worked against it, prevented her even now from returning to that position as a universal constant, I could not help but admire the strength it must have taken to step forth into that decision. She had made the choice out of a sense of duty, but it had still been sincere.

But I knew she'd done it only because she'd felt she had to, not because she desired it. And that made all the difference. That justified everything.

"Sayaka Miki called me a demon, once," I said out loud as I danced. "I suppose it fits. After all, who but the Devil would oppose the majesty of God?

I stopped my twirling and set my arms on the back of my chair, resting my head as I turned back toward the city.

"But I'm fine with being Satan, if it means she will be happy."

Laughter boomed from behind me, a deep guffaw that resonated with the steady sound of clapping. I turned around, eyes narrowed and my hand raised to fight. Nothing should have been up here aside from myself and the rodent. I certainly hadn't let any of the people who inhabited my world approach my resting place this night.

The man was tall, and obviously a foreigner. He looked British, or perhaps American, with swept back reddish blonde hair. He was wearing black pants and a coat of the same color. His shirt, however, was white. All of it looked like it was made from fine material, though it was frayed near the edges.

His most prominent feature was the scar across his face, however. It went from his left cheek all the way across his nose and up toward his forehead. It was the only thing that marred otherwise handsome features, though if the man cared about the disfigurement he didn't show it. He exuded confidence and control, of both himself and his surroundings. No, more than confidence. Arrogance. His posture was rife with it as his mirth died down.

"You know," he said in a deep voice that just oozed self-assurance as he ended his applause. "Satan was just a name that got added on later. It means 'adversary.' Fitting, I suppose. Not that I ever really appreciated it. I don't require the whims of others to give meaning to my actions."

"Who are you?" I demanded, drawing my power close and readying it. "How have you come here?"

"This is certainly an interesting universe," the man said, not answering my question. I ground my teeth, but he just went on as if nothing was wrong. He walked toward the cliff, staring down at the city before peering up at the sky. "I wonder. Did Yahweh create it, or did something like him have a hand in this? Or did it come about naturally? I can feel the touch of the Endless here, although that doesn't mean much of anything in and of itself. After all, the Endless are everywhere."

"Are you just going to ignore me?"

"Though something seems to have played merry havoc with Destruction's jurisdiction," he continued, doing just that. "Despair's too. Not that Destruction cares much for his function any more, and from what little I can tell I doubt Despair disapproves of how her purview has been utilized."

"Enough," I said, letting my power leak out into the world around me. It warped and shifted, taking on the manic twinge of a Witch's barrier. The man turned around and cocked an eyebrow at me, not concerned in the least. "You will tell me who you are and how you managed to reach me here. None of my world should have been able to come close to me this night."

"Who I am," the man said. "Is just a wanderer from the void who heard a little girl call herself the Devil, and thus caught my interest. So I thought I might see what this place was all about, and perhaps gain some small measure of entertainment."

"That doesn't answer my question."

"No," he responded. "I suppose it doesn't."

He have a mocking little bow, kneeling down to look me in the eye. There was amusement in his gaze, though for the most part his eyes were simply keen and hard. Like frozen stars burning with cold light.

"I have had many names," he said. "It would take hours to list them all, and honestly they're not all that important. But you may call me Lucifer."


	2. Chapter 2

"Lucifer?" I asked skeptically. "The Devil himself? The Lord of Hell?"

"Not anymore," Lucifer said. He stood up and brushed off his pants. What little mirth he'd shown as he'd introduced himself was gone now, and all that was left was the scowl that seemed a permanent feature on his face. "I wrote off Hell a while back. Gave the key to Dream to do with as he would and left."

I blinked, and the distortions in the air around us died away in my surprise. "Wait… You're Lucifer, and you just left Hell?"

"Of course," he said matter-of-factly. "There was nothing keeping me there, after all. And I grew tired of the farce."

I moved my chair to better face him and sat down, bewildered by this strange man who had approached me this night when none should have been able to. This man who called himself Lucifer, and spoke of strange things I did not understand.

"I don't believe you," I said at last. "I don't know what you are, but I doubt it is the Devil. You're just some anomaly in my world, and I will remove you."

I focused my power on him, to work apart his essence so that he would no longer exist. His presence was a mistake, a snag in my perfect world. I could not allow that. If he continued, he might bring down all I had worked toward. He would be a threat to Madoka's happiness. And that was not something I would ever tolerate.

I pushed my will on to him, and was surprised when it stopped short. It was not as if strength was deflecting me, for there wasn't any. When I pushed my power on to the man who called himself Lucifer, it affected him easily enough. He had dropped to one knee, releasing a snarl of pain as I worked against him. But that was as far as I seemed to be able to go.

I could feel inside him as I pushed. He felt empty… like a vast container that used to be filled to the brim with fire and light. That was gone now, save for a few embers within the enormity that made up his being. But within those last glittering flames was something more, something small and yet at the same time endless. My will met it and was halted, my power rebuffed.

I frowned and pushed harder, and Lucifer's snarl grew fiercer. His feet shaking only the barest fraction, he stood up and walked closer to where I sat. He towered above me, looming like a giant. The lights of Mitakihara created a halo behind him, but rested his face in shadow. All save for his eyes, which shined brighter than the stars in the sky.

"You may destroy me," he said through clenched teeth. "But do not think for an instant you can break me. I will not submit to you."

I stared up at him with wide eyes. How could he stand? I was attempting to unravel everything that made him who he was, to shatter his influence on my world. The pain must have been monstrous, as if every atom was lighting on fire. But still he stood over me, defying my power. How could he do that?

What kind of will is required to hold on like this? I wondered idly as I threw my power in vain against the rock this man had set himself as. What kind of resolve?

The answer came just as whimsically. Infinite will. It would require infinite will to hold himself together when every piece of him was being pulled apart.

I halted my attack and stood up, though he was still so much taller than me, before stepping back. Lucifer, for his part, merely straightened his coat and gave a small snort of derision.

"You are a very rude little girl," he said. "I'll forgive you this just once. Don't make the mistake of testing my patience any further."

"What are you?" I asked. I looked down at the Incubator, who had been silent this whole time because of my instruction. It took my glance as affirmation to speak.

"You are intriguing," the Incubator said. It was only now that I properly understood how much more its kind could perceive. I could do the same, but I lacked understanding for much of it. The monster's knowledge made it useful, though I hated to admit it. "Are you some kind of terraforming system, but on a universal scale? The power requirements for such a thing would be astronomical. But that power source appears to be missing. And why would a terraforming system be made in the shape of a human being?"

"So you can talk," Lucifer said. "I'd prefer if you didn't. Your voice grates on my ears, and I'm having a discussion with the girl who fancies herself emulating me."

He was standing easier now, as if I hadn't just tried to unmake him a few seconds ago. He should have been furious at my assault, but aside from a warning he took the attack as if it was nothing of consequence. I couldn't get a clear bead on this man. What kind of self-assurance was needed to treat the possibility of your end like it was nothing?

I thought again of strength of will without limit and shuddered. Such a creature would be completely inhuman in how it thought, and I was glad that this man did not seem to have his full power at his disposal, that the vast emptiness of his being was not full of fire and light.

"What exactly do you want?" I asked.

Lucifer turned his attention back to me. "Just a little distraction, like I said. I've been wandering the void for a long time and thought your universe might make for a good diversion."

"So you're here to, what, sight-see?"

"Perhaps," Lucifer said. "It all hinges on what I find. I might leave as soon as tomorrow, or as late as next year, depending on how long this place continues to be entertaining."

I mulled over that for a few moments. I could still destroy him, if I had to. But it would take everything I had to tear his form apart while his resolve held him together. In that time would I still be able to keep Madoka from merging back with her greater self, to keep her from becoming the Law of Cycles once again?

It was too much of a risk.

"Fine," I said. "I'll not interfere with that. But I will have conditions."

Lucifer gave a grin that did not reach his eyes. "If they're not too ridiculous I might just agree to them."

His tone made me bristle, but I did not want to give him the satisfaction of seeing my anger. "You will not willfully pursue interaction with Madoka Kaname, Sayaka Miki, Kyouko Sakura, Mami Tomoe or Nagisa Momoe. You will not cause disturbances to the status quo. Lastly, you will you draw the public's attention to the supernatural."

"So you don't want me stomping around and wrecking your little playground," Lucifer said. "Fine. I'll go along for now, but if people seek me out it's up to my own discretion whether or not I answer any questions."

I tensed. That was dangerously close to being in direct conflict with all my conditions. His grin turned into a smirk at my obvious discomfort, and I was tempted to lash out at him again. But I stayed my hand. I couldn't risk that the distraction would endanger Madoka's happiness. And for her I would suffer any indignity, would make a deal with the Devil himself to ensure her pleasant life was not interrupted.

"That is acceptable," I said.

"Good," Lucifer responded. He turned and stood on the edge of the cliff face, staring at the city. "It'll be dawn soon, I think. I'll enjoy a nice sunrise before heading off. Those are almost as good as sunsets, in their own way. Nice to look at."

Lucifer chuckled at his remark, and I got the feeling I was missing some kind of inside joke. But I ignored it and sat back down, looking at the horizon as the sun slowly began to rise. It marked the beginning of a new day. And, grudgingly, I had to admit Lucifer was right.

The sunrise was nice to look at.


End file.
